


【冷战组/米露】蝴蝶效应（R）

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Russia（Hetalia） - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 蝴蝶扇动一下翅膀，引起一场风暴。1.双米设定，是的你没看错。所以这是一辆不可能慢下来的车。2.冷战米x苏露和现代米x苏露，为了方便区分冷战米为Alfred，现代米为阿尔弗雷德。3.为了刺激我们来搞一下全盛时期的露。





	【冷战组/米露】蝴蝶效应（R）

这是最后一次，如果不成功也没关系。  
深色的地毯上画着一个巨大的魔法阵，繁复的花纹在黑夜里泛着淡淡的金光。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，走向了魔法阵中央。

站定的时候他想起自己有东西没有拿——正如出门时把门带上的瞬间想起钥匙锁在里面一样——阿尔弗雷德惊呼一声，几步跳出魔法阵，伸手去够书桌上的一个金属制品。  
“等等！”  
眼前的一切都开始扭曲，时空的波动让他产生了一种晕机时会有的干呕反应，他来不及确认亚瑟给的魔法方阵起作用了没有，刺眼的白光闪得他睁不开眼睛。  
怎么会是白天！  
阿尔弗雷德抬起手臂，遮挡住面前耀眼的阳光，忽然发现巨大的玻璃窗旁窗帘的颜色和花纹都无比眼熟。

克里姆林宫。  
—————————————————  
Alfred并不希望此时和伊万单独谈话。  
美元受到了多方面的冲击，而他还在越南战争的泥潭里不可自拔，西欧因为钢铁洪流的威胁而惴惴不安，在上司无可奈何的要求下，他才来到这里和伊万谈判。

“琼斯先生亲自来莫斯科可真是罕见啊，怎么了，对三天前的华盛顿谈判不满意？”  
“看来是最近在捷克斯洛伐克扩张多了，你的记性也不太好了。”Alfred拉开伊万对面的椅子坐下，摘下眼镜擦了擦，“华盛顿会议并没有按照我们的预期把那些危险的导弹削减到预期的数量。”

“美利坚也会害怕这种东西吗？”伊万眯起眼睛，戴着黑色手套的修长手指缓慢摩挲着桌上的玻璃杯，这是他的标志性动作，表示伊万现在心情愉悦，“你既然自称科技大国，也完全可以用这些东西来威胁我，你的导弹数量不比我少，亲爱的阿尔弗。”  
平时不会出现的亲密昵称从伊万唇齿间吐出来，但这并不代表暧昧，而是一种赤裸裸的挑衅。  
“同归于尽对你有什么好处？”Alfred有些愠怒地站起身，又在伊万戏谑的表情里冷静下来，重新坐回椅子上。  
“好，伊万。我承认这玩意儿的发明是个错误，但现在你的强硬态度让我们在削减战略上寸步难行……就算不考虑实力，好歹也兼顾一下世界和平……”  
“少来。”伊万打断他，Alfred口中的词挑起了他的怒火，“一方面宣扬你的世界和平，一方面又为动荡局势添砖加瓦，我扮演你剧本里的反派已经太久了。”  
“如果我想改变剧本，只需要百分之一的导弹就可以让美利坚从地球上消失。”伊万的温和笑意逐渐深邃，暴虐的情绪被隐藏在红色的瞳孔后，指尖滑过桌上的《苏美相互关系原则》，修长的右腿越过警戒线踩在对方两腿间，“就先从珍珠港开始，怎么样？”  
Alfred下意识地后退，几乎是迅速抓住了那只抵在自己脆弱部位的腿，他紧紧握住对方的小腿，但阻止不了伊万报复性加重力道的碾压。  
“唔……伊万，你知道我不是那个意思……”  
终于示软的美国青年低下头，他紧紧合拢双腿，天蓝色的眼睛带了些水汽，放在伊万腿上的右手进退两难。

“真敏感啊，小鬼。”伊万的笑容扩大了，他环抱着双臂，锐利的目光停在Alfred的眼睛上，强迫对方和自己对视。  
“被这么对待也能硬起来吗？”

“我没有……”潮红立刻爬满了青年半张脸，他咬着牙关，瞪向伊万，“收起你的恶趣味，赶快签条约！”  
伊万挑挑眉，他摘下手套，从笔筒里挑了一支签字笔，低下头细细打量着协议上的文字。不得不承认，不久后他的政敌绝对会为这份协议的内容后悔，这是属于他的外交胜利。

笔即将落在纸上的瞬间另一个人握住了他的右手，让伊万生生停下了这个动作。  
“别急着签啊，要不要先给你的政敌解决一下生理问题？”

熟悉的嗓音萦绕在耳畔，意识到这里有第三个人，伊万迅速收回右腿，回头的瞬间却完全愣住了。  
和他同样愣住的还有Alfred，他目瞪口呆地看着出现在伊万背后的人长着和自己一模一样的脸，大脑从气血上涌的状态恢复过来。  
“嘿……嘿……等等，你，你不会是……”  
“从未来穿越回来的你。”阿尔弗雷德接住他的话，目光却停在伊万身上，仿佛是想确认真实性，他的手指摸向了伊万的脸，向下滑过他的脖颈。那双艳丽的红色眼睛立刻威胁般地眯起，伊万一把捏住了他的腕骨，随后他朝对面的Alfred怒吼。  
“你在搞什么花样？！”

Alfred摇摇头表示自己也在状况外。他难以置信地看着另一个自己正一颗一颗摘开伊万的风纪扣，双手向下探向伊万腰间。  
伊万在愣了半分钟后凌厉的反击呼啸而至，阿尔弗雷德轻易地躲开了，并牢牢钳制住了他的双手，按住他的脑袋强迫他的脸贴在书桌上，他将伊万的手举过头顶。

“放开我！”伊万回头怒吼，掩饰不住惊慌的神色，他剧烈地挣扎起来。他知道阿尔弗雷德天生怪力，但从未来回到这里的青年力量强得可怕，制服住自己对他来说就像捻断绳子一样轻而易举。  
“刚才不是玩得挺开心的吗？布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德若有所指地瞟了一眼对面慌忙站起身的Alfred，这感觉很奇妙，在他眼里，对方无论是性格还是面容都青涩得很，即使他们每一个细胞都是一样的构造。  
Alfred只看到另一个自己正贴着伊万的后背，另一只手藏在深蓝色的军装下不知道在干什么，但伊万忽然弓起身子，指尖用力刮过木质书桌，呼吸急促起来，挣扎被阿尔弗雷德控制在最小幅度，怒吼和谩骂被痛呼替代，紧接着绯色蔓延到了耳尖。

“不来帮个忙吗？Alfred。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，自然而然地喊出自己的名字。伊万听到了他的轻笑，还有另一个由远及近的脚步声。  
“当然。”  
还带着船形帽的年轻小伙子舔了舔嘴角，开始不紧不慢地脱下外套，不同于刚才的柔和，他的目光凌厉又直白，这让伊万起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的直觉已经让他大致知道了接下来要发生的事。

……怎么可能，这太荒唐了！

他被Alfred粗暴地按在落地窗旁，而始作俑者站在他身后，故作轻柔的吻依次落在他的颈后和耳畔，他记不清到底是谁的指尖剥离了最后的衬衫，在他的胸口落下暧昧的吻痕。  
然后伊万听到了他们带着情欲的低沉嗓音，异口同声。  
“自己点的火自己灭，布拉金斯基。”

他难以置信Alfred的接受和适应能力居然如此强，而他更无法解释为什么他们之间有着令人细思极恐的默契。  
他开始后悔自己和Alfred谈判的地点选择了卧室，平时熟悉的柔软丝绸沾上了加州阳光的气息，只不过这气息一点都不明媚，充斥着双份荷尔蒙的空气让他呼吸困难。  
他被按在床上，略带凉意的缎面传递着寒意和清洗后的芳香，不算太舒服，但也不至令人反感。  
伊万珍视的厚重外套被揉作一团扔在床上，凌乱不堪的衬衫紧紧贴在身上，平时不见光的苍白皮肤在Alfred的撩拨下泛起淡淡的粉红，对方还带着手套，手指紧紧按在他的左胸口，感受着心脏有力的跳动。  
“就先从莫斯科开始，怎么样？”贴着伊万的耳畔将恶劣的话语还给他，Alfred的指尖往下按了按，立刻就看到了伊万如临大敌的眼神。  
“那儿可不是莫斯科。”比起冷战时期的自己，阿尔弗雷德沉稳许多，他俯下身和伊万对视了一眼，扯开伊万的围巾，舌尖舔舐着对方上下翻滚的喉结——小心翼翼地避开了颈动脉处的伤疤。

伊万咬牙克制着喘息，一时间房间里安静的诡异，从刚才开始就一直喋喋不休的两人忽然闭口不言。他看到撑在自己上方的Alfred露出了一个意味深长的微笑，这让伊万判断出他们一定又达成了某种协议。  
紧接着Alfred接管了他被固定在头顶的双手，阿尔弗雷德则和另一个自己调换了位置，此刻正慢慢褪下伊万贴身的深蓝长裤和军靴。  
“……我不管这是什么情况，立刻给我停下！”下身冰凉的感觉让伊万倒吸冷气，他的双腿不安分地挣扎起来，被阿尔弗雷德牢牢按住往两边分开，暴露得彻底。  
他能感受到对方轻柔地从膝盖一路往上，吮吸或者轻咬，一点点接近隐私部位。伊万现在就算不去看自己的下半身也能想象出阿尔弗雷德的动作，他的舌尖试探地在顶端戳刺了几下，最后吞下伊万已经苏醒过来的阴茎。

“……阿尔弗雷德！你疯了吗？！”伊万被对方经验丰富的抚弄刺激得差点叫出声，眼眶几乎是立刻就红了一圈，他惊恐地发现对方实在太了解他的身体了，舌尖扫过的每一个位置都撩拨得他欲火焚身，他差点儿控制不住呻吟，只能低下头咬着围巾缓解莫名而来的快感。  
伊万的注意力完全放在了下半身，所以他忽视了头顶还禁锢着他双手的青年。他刚才签字脱下了一只手套，还有一只留在手上，Alfred正缓缓替他脱下手套，手指在苍白的腕部来回摩挲。如果伊万的意识足够清醒，他会发现Alfred的目光正如他觊觎柏林一样，扫过他的整个身体。

“你喜欢这样被抚摸，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德吐出形状姣好的前端，在伊万欲求不满的挺腰中抚摸上他的腰侧，另一只手在吐露着透明液体的小口处点了点。  
“这儿，这儿，还有这儿，都是你身上敏感的位置。”他看着紧紧闭上眼睛的伊万，追问到，“对hero的服务还满意吗？”  
伊万喘息了片刻，稳住了声线，顾不上双手还被死死固定在头顶，他张口松开围巾，高傲地扬起下巴，轻蔑地看着衣冠楚楚的政敌。  
“糟糕透了。”

阿尔弗雷德只是笑笑，倒也不恼怒，他抬头看了一眼Alfred。  
“润滑剂。”

“满脑子垃圾的美国人！”伊万的喉咙里翻滚着怒吼，他瞪向阿尔弗雷德，“我的房间里没有那种东西。”  
“没问你。”阿尔弗雷德单手撑在伊万身畔，越过那双快要喷出火的眼睛，将手伸进了Alfred的衣兜。  
“你不会忘记带这个的，我知道。”  
Alfred就是想反驳也显得苍白无力，他居然在自己的调戏下也会耳尖通红，但美国青年很快释怀，他配合地按紧了伊万。  
“看来你很了解你自己。”

“哈……带着润滑剂来和我谈判……你可真够变态的，阿尔弗……唔……”伊万抬起头，恶劣的笑意很快软下去，他示意自己尽力忽视入侵身体的两根手指，急促的喘息却无法抑制。  
“谢谢夸奖。”Alfred低头在他的脖颈处亲吻一下，“还是先关心好自己吧。”

“……你！别碰那里！”伊万的惊呼刚出口就被搅散，被迫打开的双腿失去了进攻和防御的作用，阿尔弗雷德抽出手指，又重重按回去。

“哈啊……！”这次伊万的呻吟猝不及防，他的整个身体都软下来，他迷离地适应了好一会儿，才发现甜腻得诱人的声线正是自己的。  
“操哭他！阿尔弗雷德！”Alfred兴奋的声音带着沙哑的情欲，他太喜欢伊万脸色潮红，低喘着打开双腿的样子了。  
“别着急。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头微笑着，“如果说他现在的身体可以打六十分，那么再过一会儿你会打九十九分的。”  
“做梦去吧，该死的美国佬！”  
软肉伴随着每一次戳到敏感点收缩着，刺激得他的大脑一片空白，伊万很想找个着力点，但悬空的下半身和被牢牢固定的上半身不允许他的退缩。  
伊万意识到他的身体绝对被扩张得足够开了，至少他的意识里，反抗的成分已经很少了。阿尔弗雷德无数次有意或无意地擦过让他兴奋的点，又时刻掌控着他的身体状况，让他卡死在一个不上不下的位置。很多次他沉迷在前列腺被按压带来的快感里，但阿尔弗雷德抽离手指的时候这种感觉转瞬即逝，他从最接近天堂的地方坠落下来，在没什么威慑力的怒吼下主动地想要触碰挺立的前端。而这个时候Alfred会将他按得更紧，阻止了他的小动作。  
“放开！阿尔弗雷德！啊……哈啊……我要送你们去见列宁！”  
伊万已经完全没有力气再去反抗这种恶劣的折磨了，如果刚才他的脑子里都是协议的白纸黑字，那么现在这张白纸被欲火烧得粉碎，连灰烬都不剩下。  
“是这里，对吗？”入侵身体的灼热物体精确地碾压过带来快感的地方，尖叫从口中溢出，伊万的双腿迅速缠上对方的腰，他不知道是身体被贯穿的满足带来的安全感更多一些，还是被高潮时汹涌而来的快感更多一些，他颤抖着射了出来。  
“学习能力不错。”他听见头顶一声轻快的口哨。然后发现埋在他体内的是头戴船形帽的Alfred，模模糊糊的记忆里他不知道他们什么时候换了位置。  
Alfred痴迷地对上他水汽淋漓的眼睛，伊万大口地喘息着，发梢被汗水打湿贴在脸上，嘴角挂着津液的样子异常色情。  
这是Alfred从未见过的布拉金斯基。  
“你现在很美，万尼亚。”他轻声说。

伊万如果还有力气起身，绝对会按着那颗金色的脑袋往墙上撞，碾碎那双蓝色眼睛的每一丝骄傲。但他此刻已经连翻白眼都费力，深处的软肉还在跳动收缩，连绵起伏又恋恋不舍地咬紧Alfred的阴茎，诱使得血气方刚的小伙子又用力地挺了挺腰。  
伊万还没从余韵里缓回来，阿尔弗雷德的动作逼出了他的呻吟，敏感状态下每一次摩擦都是一剂春药，他抓紧了阿尔弗雷德的手臂，再一次咬住了围巾。  
“你明知道这样没有用，却还是下意识地做了。”Alfred的手抚摸上伊万平坦的小腹，将精液均匀涂抹开，“就像你明明知道我不会削减导弹，却还是要逼我和你谈判。”  
“欲擒故纵对我来说并不起作用。”阿尔弗雷德接着他的话，和Alfred交换了一个默契的眼神。  
伊万的身体小幅度地颤抖着，收紧的双腿，潮红的脸色和被快感逼出生理泪水的眼睛都预示着他又一次动情了，Alfred不顾他的挽留，从他身体里抽出。  
“给我！”伊万终于被逼出长久沉默后的第一声怒吼，或许他根本意识不到自己说了什么，只是被本能占据的大脑控制着身体往Alfred身上蹭，“看来欲擒故纵让你彻底性冷淡了，琼斯。”  
“不过对付你很有效。”Alfred分开他的双腿，力道十足地整根没入。  
“啊——”伊万快被这种强烈的快感逼疯了，扬起的脖颈弯成一个美妙的弧度，喉结上下翻滚着，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出，他等待着一场能让他彻底从这里解脱的狂风暴雨，但阿尔弗雷德深埋在他体内就不再动作。  
“动！”简单的命令出口，伊万几乎崩溃地抬起双腿缠绕上Alfred的腰，主动地起伏着身体，用尽他所能做的一切手段引诱对方满足他的欲望。  
“求人可不是这个态度，布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德俯下身，在他耳畔提醒。  
“哈……就算现在我请求你又怎么样，你们就算在床上制服了我，也永远挡不住红色的浪潮……永远，永远无法阻止苏维埃的强大！”  
Alfred在听到他的话后有些不快了，他按住伊万的腰，快速精准地一次次摩擦过他的前列腺，伊万终于噤了声，准确来说，他现在除了喘息和呻吟已经无法发出别的声音了。主动打开的双腿和在阿尔弗雷德腰侧摩擦的膝盖都标志着布拉金斯基对这场甘霖满意至极。

他终于将精液射进伊万体内，同时那股热流也让他飘飘欲仙，这让他们躺在床上喘息了好一会儿。  
“我打一百分。”Alfred抬头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，随即恶意满满地在伊万满是白浊的小腹上摸了摸，“你呢？布拉金斯基？”  
伊万眼神迷离地瞪了他好一会儿，等平复了喘息，才压下颤抖的声线，嗓音沙哑地开了口。  
“……零分。”

“你对他很了解。”Alfred叹慰了一声，恢复了和未来自己的对话，“各个方面。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻笑，他抬起伊万失去反抗力量的手腕，放在唇边轻吻了一下。  
“现在是什么时候？”  
“中午四点。”  
“年份。”  
“1972。”  
“伊万会在1989之后让你了解他的身体，这些都是他亲自教我的。”  
“你疯了，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万平复了喘息，他低低笑了起来，瞳孔缩小，“这是什么荒唐的想法……”  
“直到1991。”  
“那1991年以后呢？”

没有得到回答，Alfred抬起头，发现阿尔弗雷德在发呆。  
伊万看不清他们之间微妙的眼神对话，但一阵短暂的沉默后Alfred穿好了衣服，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，他走出了房间。  
“好了，现在只剩我们。”阿尔弗雷德撑在他上方，“伊万，你在七十年代是最可爱的。”  
“我不喜欢这个形容词，未来的小鬼。”伊万忽然搂住了他的脖子，恢复了力气的右腿搭上他的腰，翻滚了一圈调换了两人的位置。  
阿尔弗雷德往后退了退，放松地靠在床头，伊万抬起身子，主动吞纳下对方的性器。  
“你还是一点都没变。”阿尔弗雷德握住他的腰，配合他的动作上下起伏。  
“哈啊……什么方面？”伊万撩了一把头发，不甘示弱地对上他的眼睛。

“告诉我……1991年发生了什么？”伊万从破碎的呻吟中吐出这句话，微微起身，咬了咬阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，“我就让你射。”  
“看来我撩拨起的还有你的好奇心？”阿尔弗雷德在他的锁骨处留下一个吻痕，手指挑起他铂金色的发丝。  
“我只是想知道。”  
“你明明知道我不能。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，“就像蝴蝶效应一样，稍微一点小改动都会引发海啸。”

“那你为什么要回到这里？”  
“你还是一如既往地喜欢这个姿势。”岔开话题，按住伊万的肩膀重重向下，阿尔弗雷德满意地看着双腿发软的东欧美人从高高在上的状态跌落在自己胸口。

他看到了玻璃窗外的夕阳，伊万也看到了，等他们终于结束这场荒唐的性爱，谁都不想说话。  
阿尔弗雷德穿上了衬衣，他拿起自己的外套，一颗金属制品从那件衣服的口袋里掉落，清脆的落地声在空旷的房间里回荡。

一颗子弹。

那颗子弹滚落在床边，伊万走过去捡起了它。  
他的瞳孔猛然睁大了，阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住了他，他没有拒绝，而是回抱了阿尔弗雷德。  
他听到了阿尔弗雷德的抽泣声，泪水正顺着他的脖颈滑落下来。  
“……你怎么了？”  
伊万有些慌乱，他不明白阿尔弗雷德为什么哭。只是毫不在意地轻拍着他的背。  
“不管过多少年你还是一样天真。”他叹了口气，试图安慰阿尔弗雷德。  
“天真的是你。”阿尔弗雷德轻笑。

刚才他和Alfred传递了一种默契。  
伊万在1991年自杀的时候用的就是这颗子弹，而我亲手从他的心脏里取出了它。

“布拉金斯基，你记住，我很快就要走了，之所以留在这里，是说一句Alfred想对你说的话。”  
他张了张口，却发不出任何声音。  
但是伊万听到了，他听到了阿尔弗雷德很轻很轻地说了一句：万尼亚。

紧接着拥抱他的人消失了，阳光穿过了他的怀抱。

1991年。克里姆林宫。  
他还是将枪口对准了自己的心脏，他在那一刻明白了阿尔弗雷德的所有话语。  
心脏还是僵硬的温热，但他感受到枪膛里唯一的子弹却比莫斯科十二月的霜雪还要冰冷。  
他还是上膛了，窗外的红旗缓缓飘落，那些被战火洗礼过的伤痕却留了下来。

很多年前，他捡起阿尔弗雷德掉落在床边的子弹，他感受到的是一种绝望，那种铺天盖地的绝望像潮水一般淹没了他。

而现在，他明白了阿尔弗雷德为何哭泣，又为何绝望。

呵，蝴蝶效应。  
布拉金斯基扣下了板机。

————————————————End


End file.
